One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World
is a Nintendo DS game published by Bandai and developed by Ganbarion. It is the sequel to One Piece: Gigant Battle. It will focus in the Post-War arc and New World Saga, but it contains content from previous arcs as well. The game will be released on November 17th, 2011. It will have over forty characters and over 100 support characters. Stages * Coated Thousand Sunny * Gray Terminal * Strawhats Training Islands * Going Merry Trips Stage (Drum Island + Arabasta Kingdom) * Thousand Sunny (pre-timeskip) * [[Sabaody Archipelago|'Sabaody Gr.1']] * [[Sabaody Park|'Sabaody Park']] * Kuja Combat Arena * [[Impel Down|'Impel Down']] * Marineford * Last Resort * Roger and Whitebeard's Final Meeting place All of the stages which were originally in One Piece Gigant Battle are remade in a new expanded version. The Strawhats Training Islands includes the islands where the Strawhat Pirates trained for two years. The confirmed islands are Rusukaina, Namakura, Momoiro, Weatheria, Karakuri, Torino Kingdom and Tequila Wolf). Characters Playable Characters ;Straw Hat Pirates (post timeskip) * Monkey D. Luffy * Roronoa Zoro * Nami * Usopp * Sanji * Tony Tony Chopper * Nico Robin * Franky * Brook ;Straw Hat Pirates (pre-timeskip) *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp *Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper ;World Government * Akainu * Kizaru * Aokiji * Magellan * Bartholomew Kuma * Boa Hancock * Dracule Mihawk * Rob Rucchie Pirates * Shanks * Edward Newgate * Portgas D. Ace * Marshall D. Teach * Jinbe * Buggy * Sir Crocodile * Eustass Kid * Trafalgar Law * X Drake * Wapol ;Others * Emporio Ivankov * Nefertari Vivi Support Characters In addition to the following, all characters listed as playable can also be used as support. Cameo Characters In addition to the following, some characters listed as playable and support can also be seen in the stages or as shopkeepers. * Curly Dadan as background character in Gray Terminal Stage. * Dogra and Magra as background characters in Gray Terminal Stage. * Ace, Luffy and Sabo (children version) as background characters in Gray Terminal Stage * Bluejam Pirates as background characters in Gray Terminal Stage. * Wapol Factory hippopuppet as background characters in Gray Terminal Stage. * Surume as background character in Coated Thousand Sunny Stage. * Caribou as background character in Coated Thousand Sunny Stage. * Silvers Rayleigh as background character in Strawhats Training Islands Stage. * Purple Tiger of Rusukaina Island as background character in Strawhats Training Islands Stage. * Brook (pre- timeskip) as background character in Strawhats Training Island Stage. * Masked Chopper as background character in Strawhats Training Island Stage. * Torino Humans as background character in Strawhats Training Island Stage. * Kitton, Taroimo and Kitton's Grandfather as background character in Strawhats Training Island Stage. The stages also present in One Piece Gigant Battle keep the same cameo characters. Promos Trivia *This is the first One Piece videogame to feature the Straw Hat Pirates as they appeared after the timeskip. It is also the first game where Trafalgar Law and X. Drake will be playable. Difference with One Piece Gigant Battle *All of the stages which were originally in One Piece Gigant Battle are remade in a new expanded version. *Sengoku's gray cloth's been recolored in golden cloth as the anime version. Curiously Hancock's dress remains yellow unlike anime purple version. *Jozu's clothes and diamond's arm have been recolored. *Marco's clothes and tattoo remained the same as the first game version. *Unlike Sanji, Shanks sprites will be mirrored, and so will his missing arm. External Links * Official website (Japanese) * Official blog (Japanese) Site Navigation Category:Video Games